


收藏家

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 人族然，龙族昀，双性昀
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 9





	收藏家

**Author's Note:**

> 人族然，龙族昀，双性昀

****收藏家** **

****一** **

在辽阔的西大陆上，生存着许多珍稀美丽的物种。它们中有能结出璀璨珠宝的奇花，有能长出黄金羽毛的珍禽，还有能读懂人性的异兽。贪婪的人类总是对这些稀罕的生命充满了向往，他们不断追寻它们的踪迹，发现它们，占有它们。直到有一天，野外的自然环境中几乎再见不到这些生命的身影，人类社会中便出现了一种名为收藏家的职业。

在众多收藏家中，有一个姓刘的家族尤其出名，因为他们是这片大陆上唯一与灭绝的龙族有接触的人。据传说，上古的龙族能够生出纯金的龙卵，长出刀枪不入的龙鳞，而且生来懂人话通人性，十岁之后还能化人形说人话，是世上最为罕见的生物之一。百多年来，刘家人一直在从事龙卵发掘和龙族培育的工作，虽然至今仍未能复活龙族，但光凭龙卵本身的价值，刘家人的身价也是一天天水涨船高。

可人们不知道的是，刘家人其实早就掌握了龙族培育的方法。只是他们发现，由于生存环境的改变，复活的龙族不仅失去了繁殖能力，而且因为天生畸形大多连自保的能力都没有。刘家人害怕他们的存在曝光后，会成为人类残暴贪欲的牺牲品，所以一直在竭力隐瞒真相，并教导龙族如何融入人类社会，以免惨剧的发生。

如今，上古幸存下来的受精龙卵都被刘家人孵化完全。在他们的帮助下顺利长大的龙族也都完美地隐匿在人群当中。使命已经完成的刘家人本打算就此退出历史的舞台，在把仅剩不多的龙卵全部出手之后，转行做一些普通的生意，从此让龙族的一切重归神话故事，以绝后患。

可就在此时，他们养育的最后一头龙竟迎来了发情期。

这头龙是刘家现任家主刘昊然的龙，他还在龙卵里休眠的时候就一直跟在刘昊然身边。小龙破壳的那一天，还是小孩的刘昊然本来抱着纯白的龙卵在吃手指睡觉，却被怀里一阵突然的跳动惊醒。睁眼之后，原本好好的蛋壳上已经布满了裂纹，甚至开始出现塌陷。以为自己把龙蛋压坏了小孩紧张得哇哇大哭。可这时，一个黑色的小脑袋忽然从蛋里冒了出来。被吓了一跳的小孩懵懵地打了个嗝，不自觉地就停止了哭泣，转而好奇地看着这个会动的小生命。

刚出生的龙崽艰难地从蛋里爬出，竹签一样的小爪子扒拉着蛋壳的边缘，展开的翅膀吃力地扑腾着带起了身体，然而使不上劲的后足勾了好几次都没能勾上蛋壳。看得专注的小孩一下就被他这狼狈而又可爱的模样给逗笑，扑哧的声音吓得小龙浑身一抖，好不容易爬出来的身子因为意外踩空，直接轱辘一个跟斗从蛋壳边缘滚到了小孩怀里。

转得晕头转向的小龙摇摇晃晃地站起身来，却听到了一阵咯咯咯的笑声。小龙懵懵地摇了摇脑袋，用爪子擦掉脸上的黏液后，一睁眼就看到一个庞然大物对着他傻兮兮地发笑。不明白小孩在干什么的小龙本能地做出了嘶吼防备的姿势，然而叫了半天小孩也没反应。疑惑的小龙于是收起了警戒的状态，歪着脑袋眨巴着眼睛打量起面前小孩。

可谁知这时他忽然被人抱了起来，吓得不轻的小龙连忙扑腾着挣开了小孩的手，却一转眼又被抓住了尾巴倒提起来。慌得嗷嗷直叫的小龙用尽了浑身解数才甩开小孩摔在垫子上，结果刚一睁眼就又看到小孩的魔爪，顿时连滚带爬地往垫子边缘躲。

然而小孩还是轻而易举地抓住了他，抱起他摁在脸上就是一顿蹭。小龙实在被他折腾得够呛，一生气就直接扇起翅膀拍在小孩的鼻子上。看到小孩终于痛叫一声之后才得意洋洋地叉着腰扬起了小脑袋。可他没料到自己的翅膀才扇了几下就突然没力气，一下摔出满天星的小龙晕乎乎地几乎都爬不起来。好不容易等他恢复了一点清醒，结果又听到了小孩咯咯咯的笑声，气得小龙直接飞扑一口咬在他身上。

可实际上小龙咬的是小孩的衣服，所以不仅目的没达到，反而还被误以为是投怀送抱。小孩简直开心极了，抱住小龙就开始在垫子上打滚。再次受惊的小龙吓得两只眼睛都不一样大了，身上的爪子也死死地勾住了小孩的衣服，生怕自己一不小心就会被甩出去摔死。

等到小孩终于安分下来的时候，小龙已经晕得双眼打圈分不清上下左右了，但他依然挣扎着试图从小孩怀里爬出来，只是才刚抬起一只爪子，就嗷呜一声直接倒了下去。

这会儿小孩好像终于意识到自己玩得太过了，连忙用手指摸了摸小龙的脑袋安抚他。可气在头上的小龙并不领情，一张嘴就咬住了他的手指。但他实在是没力气了，所以这一咬根本不痛不痒。小孩因此也没躲，直接换上另一只手接着抚摸小龙的脑袋。小龙见咬人不管用，便只好翻了个身躲开。可小孩见状以为他又要跑，就一下将他抓了回来。实在是逃不掉的小龙唯有装死，结果小孩以为他是累得睡着了，反而光明正大地将他搂进怀里。

小龙实在是无语极了。但不管什么说，这会儿小孩总算是彻底安分了。筋疲力竭的小龙大松一口气，忍不住睁开一只眼睛去偷瞄小孩，然后又十分无奈地看向搂着自己的肉胳膊。其实小龙能感觉到小孩对自己没有恶意，就是那动不动就要抓要抱的行为实在是让小龙有点受不了。不过小孩身上暖烘烘的热度却让小龙有些本能地迷恋，他也不知道自己这是怎么了，明明不喜欢被小孩搂着的，却被他的身体暖得好舒服，好想打哈欠，好想睡觉……小龙迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼睛，手脚并用地努力往外爬，仿佛在努力保持清醒，可最后还是敌不过本能的诱惑，只扒拉了两下就合上眼睡着了。

****二** **

自从上次在刘昊然怀里睡得口水都流出来后，小龙对刘昊然爱抱他的行为就少了几分厌烦和抵抗。可他到底还记着自己刚出生那会儿是怎么被玩的，所以一直想方设法捉弄刘昊然。于是在他们都还小的时候，他们房间里常常会响起刘昊然被各种虫子吓到大叫的声音，而伴随着的往往是小龙捧着肚子咯咯咯大笑的声音。

不过在刘昊然长大之后，虫子这种东西就再吓不到他了，反而是小龙有时会被突然丢到自己身上来的它们给吓得上蹿下跳。小龙觉得这样不行，便渐渐停止了虫子的恶作剧，开始想新的方法。然而经过一段时间的偷偷观察后，小龙沮丧地发现刘昊然现在好像什么都不怕了，只有在自己藏起来太久的时候会露出紧张的神情。没办法，小龙唯有试着故意躲起来吓他。

可他这次直接把刘昊然吓哭了。

小龙听到哭声跑出来的时候，刘昊然眼睛都肿了，嗓子也快哑了。小龙被吓傻了，他发现自己一点都不开心！恶作剧失败的小龙有些暴躁地想逃跑，却一下被发现他的刘昊然抱在了怀里。小龙本能地挣扎了两下，但一听到刘昊然沙哑的声音他就没了力气。他发现刘昊然居然在自我反省和向他道歉，他为什么要这么做？

想不明白的小龙只觉得自己越来越烦躁，可同时他听着刘昊然的哭声又觉得心里酸酸的苦苦的……啊！恶作剧好麻烦啊！他不喜欢这种感觉！实在是有点控制不住自己的小龙暴躁地一口咬住了刘昊然，但又莫名觉得好难过，他忍不住自己的声音呜呜地叫了起来，牙关发酸地慢慢松开嘴，不知怎么地就改成用脑袋去蹭刘昊然的脖子。

刘昊然被他安抚的举动蹭得慢慢停止了哭声，抽噎地低头看向怀里眼睛水汪汪的小龙，然后忍不住再度抱紧他。然而此刻，失而复得的庆幸却让他破涕为笑。

？？？忽然疑惑的小龙满脸问号地看着刘昊然，搞不明白他怎么突然笑了。可看着他这努力认真思考的可爱模样，刘昊然却笑得更开心了。

？？？？？小龙简直一脸懵逼。然而在刘昊然想趁机亲他的时候，小龙还是十分灵敏地用爪子拍开了他的脸。但小龙没料到刘昊然会突然挠他的肚子，一时大意就被扑倒在地，再想去阻止的时候已经太晚了。刘昊然过于熟练的动作一下就把他挠得浑身酥痒舒服得不行，就连颤抖的喉咙都不争气地发出享受的咕噜声。

“朵朵，你好可爱啊！”最喜欢小龙这个模样的刘昊然简直忍不住地抱住他一顿亲，开心的模样和方才的他根本判若两人。小龙真是被他闹得无奈至极，想推开他却又一点力气都使不上来。

“不过朵朵你今天真是吓死我了，以后别这样了好吗？虽然我叫你朵朵就是因为你小时候总躲着我不让抱，但你也不能因为这样就理直气壮地躲起来吓我呀。”

小龙闻言哼了一声，也不知道是什么意思地拿自己的小脑袋去怼他的脖子。但这撒娇一样的动作不像是拒绝，于是刘昊然就当他同意了。这么想着一下就开心起来的人又捧起他的小脑袋亲一下。嫌烦的小龙忍无可忍地甩开他叫了一声，可刘昊然却偏偏以听不懂为理由继续我行我素，搞得无语的小龙直想翻白眼。

到底有什么好亲的，有那个功夫亲半天还不如抱在一起多滚几个圈，啊虽然我也不是很想和他一起滚圈！

小龙不停地用小爪子扒拉着自己的脸，仿佛在极力否认自己其实还挺喜欢刘昊然的这个事实。然而挣扎了半天他还是被刘昊然抱得嗷呜一声败下阵来。心有不甘的小龙唯有愤愤不平地一口咬在刘昊然肩上，然而收起了牙齿的啃咬一点攻击力都没有，反而像是在撒娇。

不是啊！他才不是在撒娇！刘昊然你不许笑！

****三** **

龙是一种天生冷血，性格孤僻的动物。小龙虽然从来没学过这些，但也能感觉到自己和刘昊然是截然不同的两种生命。最直观的就是他身上总是冰冰的，还十分怕冷，而刘昊然身上总是暖暖的，有时还会怕热。还有就是他其实不太会表达自己的情感，有时甚至都搞不明白自己到底在想什么。可刘昊然就不一样了，高兴便笑，难过便哭，脑袋里想的事情还会主动跟他说。小龙跟在他身边快十年，听他唠叨也听了快十年。中途不是没学到点东西，起码喜欢和不喜欢他还是明白的，但有的时候他觉得自己好像分不清这两者。

比如白天刘昊然在书房里上课的时候，他看着刘昊然坐在书桌前认真学习，眼神专注地盯着他面前讲课的老师，像是完全把自己给忘了的模样，他就觉得不喜欢。所以他总是会在一半的时候故意去捣乱，要么跳到他腿上，要么直接跳到桌子上，反正就是不能让刘昊然继续看那个人。可是当刘昊然宠溺地对他笑，把他抱在怀里安抚的时候，他又觉得这模样自己挺喜欢的。

类似的事情还有很多。而小龙也慢慢地发现，他对其他人或东西都特别喜恶分明，唯独对刘昊然，总是搞不明白自己的想法。他不喜欢只看别人不理他的刘昊然，也不喜欢身上带着不属于他们气息的刘昊然，不喜欢哭泣的他，不喜欢生气的他，即使刘昊然永远只会对别人生气，但他也依然不喜欢这样的他，可他喜欢笑起来的刘昊然，喜欢拥抱他的刘昊然，喜欢身上只有他们气息的刘昊然，喜欢眼里看着他尤其是只有他的刘昊然。所以小龙真的不明白，他到底是喜欢刘昊然还是不喜欢刘昊然？

抓破脑袋也想不明白的小龙生气地在床上滚来滚去，被窝里渐渐消散的热度让他蹭地跳下了床钻进洗浴间。刚刚起床的刘昊然这会正在洗脸，见到小龙进来后便擦干手挠了挠他的下巴。小龙本来气鼓鼓地是准备来跟他讨个说法做个了断的，可当刘昊然干热的手掌贴上下巴的时候，他又舒服得什么都忘了。咕噜咕噜响个不停的喉音逗得刘昊然轻笑了一声，小龙享受得直摇尾巴的模样更是让他悸动得不行。

“朵朵乖，亲一个。”开心得有些得寸进尺的刘昊然撅起嘴巴对着小龙道。

小龙闻声看了他一眼，像是十分嫌弃地后退了半步。然而在刘昊然锲而不舍的撒娇请求之下，小龙还是抬起头快速地碰了一下他的嘴唇。顿时心花怒放的刘昊然马上抱紧小龙么么么地亲了好几口，亲得小龙不停拍打着翅膀急急忙忙地从他怀里挣出来，两只小爪子不停地擦着脸弄掉其实根本不存在的口水。

早就习惯了他这种反应的刘昊然倒是不会觉得难过，甚至可以说他都已经想通了。小龙现在毕竟还是龙形，因为龙鳞的关系，他对于亲吻这种肢体接触其实没有什么特别的感觉，所以不理解也是正常的。一切等他化人之后就好啦。

而说到化人这件事。刘昊然下意识地去看桌子上用来记录时间的历表，那个被红色墨水特意标出来的日子，正好就是今天。想想就激动的他连忙从柜子里拿出早就准备好的礼服，把一红一蓝的两套整齐摆放在床上。这时小龙十分好奇地凑过来闻了闻两套衣服的味道，然后好奇地抬头看向刘昊然。

“这是待会要给你的穿的衣服哦。”刘昊然笑着摸了摸小龙的脑袋道，“今天就是你的十岁生日啦，你想好生日愿望了吗？”

小龙看着刘昊然因为期待而闪闪发亮的眼睛，又看着床上两套款式一样的礼服。不知怎么地就想起了今早那个本来要问但没问出来的问题。想要知道答案可以算是生日愿望吗？小龙不确定地想着，闭上眼睛用翅膀包裹起自己蜷缩的的身体。这是龙族即将化人的形态，刘昊然曾在小龙偷偷练习的时候意外见到过一两次，因而此刻内心十分明白地嘭嘭嘭激动了起来。

随着翅膀的不断颤动，裸露在外的黑色尾巴开始不断缩短，没能彻底藏起来的后足也可见在逐渐变成人类的模样。覆盖在身体上的黑色龙鳞颜色开始变浅直至消失在皮肤上，缓缓展开的翅膀间一个长着黑色短发的脑袋悄悄地露了出来。翅膀终于竖起收进体内的时候，缩成一团的人本能地轻颤了起来。洁净无毛的皮肤十分白皙，在头顶黑发的衬托下显得像是没有温度一般。

还是第一次见到完整化人过程的刘昊然震撼得几乎连呼吸都停了，一直到浑身赤裸的人冷得突然打了喷嚏，才连忙回神拽起毯子将他包裹起来。第一次拥有完整人类皮肤的小龙被这过于敏感的触觉吓得抖了一下，但很快来自刘昊然身上的热度就让他放松地冷静了下来。小龙攒紧了身上毯子，有些小心翼翼地抬起头来看向刘昊然。这是他第一次用人类的双眼去看这个世界，内容其实和之前看到的差不多，只是更鲜艳清晰了一些。他于是好奇地认真打量着刘昊然的模样，甚至不自觉地开始观察他脸上细致的绒毛。

“朵朵？”刘昊然有些紧张地叫道，同时认真仔细描摹着小龙人型的模样，从他软软的黑发到两根黑黑的眉毛，然后是他和龙型状态下有些形似的圆三角眼睛，连他两边不太对称的单双眼皮和眼尾微微上扬的皱褶都没有放过。他发现小龙的骨相其实和他龙型的模样有些类似，只是更圆润一些，唯一不太像的就是他原本没有的鼻梁，鼻尖上的一点小痣，还有肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。

“朵朵你好好看啊。”刘昊然发自内心地称赞道，忍不住地凑上去在他脸上吧唧亲了一口。

“唉你的口水！”被这突然的举动吓一跳的小龙下意识推开了刘昊然，然而在他终于感觉到嘴唇吻上皮肤的奇妙触感后，他又有些不太确定地停下了要去擦脸的动作。

刘昊然见状就知道有戏，连忙又抱住他亲了一大口。这一次他故意亲在了小龙的嘴唇上，嘴巴轻轻蹭着那两片软肉，然后发出了好大一声“MUA”。小龙瞪大了眼睛呆呆地看着他，好像还不太熟悉地吧唧着嘴习惯嘴唇的存在，不太确定道：“你、你再亲一下？”

刘昊然闻言高兴得那叫一个嘚瑟，嘟着嘴就跟只啄木鸟一样么么么地在小龙嘴上亲个不停。不过他的动作要比啄木鸟温柔多了，就是这脑袋总晃，晃得小龙有点眼花。

“哎呀你别动了！”小龙嫌弃极地咬住了刘昊然嘴巴不让他乱动。顿时吃痛的小孩有些委屈地蹭了蹭小龙，那好像带着牙印的嘴唇刮得小龙有些痒，淡淡的血味渗入口中，让小龙有些心虚地伸出了舌头帮他舔了舔。

“不、不疼了吧！”小龙傲娇地问道。感觉自己得了便宜的刘昊然傻笑着用鼻子蹭了蹭，完全不疼地嗯了一声。

“那你还不松手，不是要换衣服吗。”小龙说着就想推开刘昊然，然而变成人之后他的力气就跟减半了一样，怎么挣都挣不开刘昊然的胳膊。

“再亲一口嘛，这次换你。”刘昊然不依不饶地腆着脸道。

小龙被他蹭得浑身发烫，耳朵都不自觉红了起来。“一天到晚就知道亲亲亲，有什么好亲的！”

“就一下嘛~~~！”

“行了行了行了！就一下啊！”小龙简直被刘昊然的撒娇声奶得骨头都酥了，没辙只好在他嘴上用力碰了一下，“满意了吧！还不快撒手！”

刘昊然开心地又在小龙脸上亲了一口才舍得松开他，然后一脸兴奋地拿起床上红色的那套礼服教小龙怎么穿人类的衣服。等到小龙穿戴整齐后，刘昊然才迅速换上了自己的衣服，然后牵着小龙的手带他走到楼下的客厅，去过他隆重的十岁生日。

客厅里宽敞的桌子上摆了一个大大的蛋糕和无数小龙最爱的食物。点蜡烛的时候，四周的窗帘都被放了下来，昏暗的房间里就只有温暖的小火焰在纯白的蜡烛上熠熠发亮。天生趋光趋热的小龙最喜欢的就是火焰，因而此刻看着漂亮的烛光一时有些入迷，都忘了要吹蜡烛。一直到刘昊然开口提醒，他才呼地一下吹灭了所有的蜡烛，然后迫不及待地挖起一小块蛋糕放进嘴里。

“唉！朵朵别用手吃。”刘昊然连忙拦下了小龙又要挖蛋糕的手，把一个叉子放在了他的手中。小龙掂量了一下手里的分量，回忆着平时看到的刘昊然吃饭的模样，有样学样地叉起一小块蛋糕送进嘴里。刘昊然见状奖励般地摸了摸小龙的头发，但很快就被人嫌弃地拍掉了手。不过他也不气，乖乖地收回了手便趴在桌子上看小龙吃蛋糕。

“朵朵，你刚刚吹蜡烛吹得那么快，有没有许愿呀？”

小龙闻言愣了愣，发现自己好像还真忘了。“可以再许一次吗？”

“蛋糕都被你吃了，还怎么许愿啊。”刘昊然失笑道，“不过没关系，你跟我说吧，我来帮你实现。”

小龙咬着叉子沉默地思考了一会儿，然后放下叉子煞有其事地转向了刘昊然。刘昊然被他这个举动弄得下意识也坐直了身子，一时竟有些紧张。

“那我问你一个问题。”小龙道。

刘昊然连连点头，样子比上课被老师提问的时候还要认真专注。

“我喜欢你吗？”

“当然喜欢！——啊？”刘昊然激动地答道，却在话说出口后才意识到好像有点不对。

“‘啊？’是什么意思，那到底是喜欢还是不喜欢？”小龙显然不满道。

“不是、你刚刚问了什么？”刘昊然觉得自己很有必要重新确认一下题目。

“啧，就是‘我喜欢你吗？’”小龙十分嫌弃地重复道。

“这——”刘昊然瞪大了眼睛，不确定道，“——难道、不应该问你自己吗？”

“我要是知道还问你干嘛！”小龙脾气暴躁道。

“可是、要是连你都不知道、那我——”刘昊然被吼得十分委屈，然而转念一想，他又觉得自己好像明白了什么。

“朵朵，你不喜欢我吗？”

“这不是一样问题的吗！”小龙一脸想咬人道。

“那你心里就真的没有答案吗？”

小龙一愣，脑子一下又挤满了那些关于喜欢和不喜欢的句子。

“我觉得……我喜欢、但又不喜欢……可是喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢啊……”

看着小龙难得耷拉着脑袋一脸苦恼的样子，刘昊然只觉得心都要化了。

“那不如你再认真想想，你喜欢和不喜欢的那些，到底是我本人，还是我做过的事情？”

小龙疑惑地看向刘昊然。“这难道不一样吗？”

“这当然不一样啦，但我要怎么跟你解释呢……”刘昊然苦恼地抓了抓脑袋，“要不这样吧，我问，你答，我来帮你搞清楚？”

小龙眨了眨眼睛，觉得这好像也是一个办法，便点了点头，

“那我们开始了哈。第一个问题，你喜欢别人和你在一起吗？”

小龙摇了摇头。

“那你喜欢我和你在一起吗？”

小龙下意识想点点头，但很快就轻咳着别扭道：“还行吧。”

“那你觉得你喜欢的是我，还是和你在一起这件事？”

小龙犹豫了半天，扭捏道：“……你吧。”

刘昊然赞赏地点点头，又接着问：“我再问你一个问题，你喜欢我和别人在一起吗？”

小龙用力地摇了摇头。

“那你觉得你不喜欢的是我，还是和别人在一起这件事？”

小龙皱起了眉毛又犹豫了半天。“……和别人在一起。”

“你看，这不就清楚了吗。你喜欢我，但不喜欢我做过的一些事情。”

小龙皱着眉头试图努力理解。“那怎么办？”

“我改呀！”刘昊然理所当然地笑道，“等我改过来了，你就不用纠结了！”

“那你快改呀！”小龙顿时激动道。

“哎呀你别着急嘛，我总得先知道你都不喜欢什么才能改啊。”

“那我说，你记下来。”小龙道。

“现在？”刘昊然惊讶道，“等过完生日再说吧，你不要生日礼物了？”

“不就是这些吗？”小龙扫了一眼桌上的食物道。

“那是他们给你准备的，我要送你的礼物你就不好奇吗？”刘昊然激动又委屈道。

“这衣服不是吗？”

“那是我妈给你做的。”刘昊然都快哭丧着脸了。

小龙顿时有些不好意思地抿了抿嘴巴，但还是别扭道：“那你到底要送什么呀？”

刘昊然见状才高兴了一些，故作神秘地拉着椅子凑近了小龙。“你肯定猜不到！”

然而小龙并没有那么多的耐心和他玩猜谜语。“不说算了。”

“哎别啊！我说，我说！”刘昊然连忙按住准备离开的小龙。

“其实，就是，我给你起了个名字。”刘昊然有些害羞地紧张道。

“不是有朵朵了吗？”小龙不解道。

“朵朵是乳名嘛，我给你起了个正式的名字！我想了可久了！真的！”刘昊然一脸求夸奖道。

然而他不把名字说出来，小龙就是想夸也无从下口。“那到底叫什么嘛。”

“叫若昀！怎么样，好听吗！”刘昊然紧张又激动道，“这个名字是阳光的意思，你不是最喜欢光和热了吗，我就给你起了个像阳光一样的名字，以后只要听着就会很暖和啦！”

小龙惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，一时之间竟不知道该说什么。像阳光一样的名字，刘昊然给他起了一个像阳光一样的名字，因为害怕他会觉得冷，因为知道他喜欢晒太阳，因为想让他能够一直一直感受到阳光般的温暖。小龙忽然觉得眼睛有点热，他呆呆地看着面前的刘昊然，竟然很想要拥抱他。

刘昊然本来看到小龙眼睛湿了的时候还有些慌张，直到自己忽然被抱住才醒悟过来。第一次被主动拥抱的喜悦和第一次得到他认同的成就感交织在一起，刘昊然实在是忍不住脸上的傻笑，转头就在小龙脸上吧唧了一口。

“谁让你亲了！”然而这一次小龙只是傲娇地骂了一句并没有躲开，他甚至不自觉地把刘昊然抱得更紧，几乎整个人都埋进了他的怀里。

幸福得都快飘飘然的刘昊然呵呵呵直笑，大脑袋搁在小龙的头顶上一个劲地蹭。

“朵朵，你喜欢这个名字吗？”

“吵死了……”

“朵朵你说嘛~”

“……”

“朵朵你声音大点，我没听清。”

“……喜欢。”

“朵朵你再大点声嘛~”

“我说我喜欢！够大了吧！”小龙恼羞成怒地冲着刘昊然耳朵大喊，随后一把推开他红着脸哒哒哒地跑回房间去了。

“哎！朵朵！若昀！哎你让我进去啊！”急急忙忙追上去却还是被关在了门外的刘昊然可怜兮兮地拍着门大喊。

然而害羞到了极致的小龙是不可能给他开门的。从来没试过这样全身发烫的小龙简直不敢见人，他控制不住地呜呜呜直叫，身体卷着被子把自己彻底包了起来。他努力地想要忽视门外的声音，却还是被那不断重复着的“若昀”叫得一个劲地打滚。真是要感谢刘昊然的锲而不舍，小龙总算知道什么叫阳光一样的温暖感了。

****四** **

自从张若昀化人之后，时间的流逝就好像变得特别快。如今已经习惯了人类生活的张若昀不会再像以前那样对每一个陌生人的靠近都充满了敌意，甚至能够和他们进行平和的言语交流。他甚至渐渐习得了一些人类的基本情感，虽然脑中依旧没有所谓亲情、友情和爱情的概念，但已经可以理解刘昊然和他家人之间的亲近，也慢慢意识到刘昊然和自己之间的亲近与之完全不同的另一种亲密。

至于那个曾经困扰着他，让他抓破头皮都想不明白的问题，现在也已经得到了解决。虽然他可能仍无法直白地将这个答案告诉刘昊然，但至少不会再在心里去否认——他喜欢刘昊然。在这个世界上，能让他在意的只有刘昊然一个人。而在他的世界里，真实活着的也只有刘昊然一个人。所以当刘昊然的目光不再注视他的时候，他会恐惧。当刘昊然过分关在意其他人的时候，他会生气。而当刘昊然眼里只有他的时候，哪怕他正在做的可能是他无法理解或快不能承受的事情，他也会照单全收。因为他喜欢刘昊然。

其实说到这里，不得不提一件张若昀最近一直想做但从未提过的事——他想为刘昊然做点什么，又或者是送他一点什么。因为他发现这十几年来，一直都是刘昊然在迁就他，宠爱他，包容他，他现在拥有的一切都是刘昊然给他的，可他却从来没给过刘昊然什么。但让张若昀困扰的是，他身上没有东西可以用来送刘昊然，直到有一天他发现自己生下了几颗龙卵。

然而在此之前他从来不知道自己会下蛋，所以事情发生的时候，他还以为自己是吃坏肚子了。只觉得小腹被什么东西撑得饱饱胀胀的，一用力就感到撕裂般的疼，可不用力又在里面堵得难受。但没想到等他肚子里的东西出来后，却是一颗颗纯白的龙卵。

张若昀意外地看着这一堆小白蛋，手指不太确定地就戳了戳蛋壳，紧接着用力掐了自己一下。

“嘶——”

会疼，那就真的了。

张若昀开心地笑了起来，连忙把龙卵清理干净抱去找刘昊然。他重新回到书房，却没着急进去。他站在门口偷偷地往里看，瞥见刘昊然还在埋头苦读后，才抱着龙卵静悄悄地走到他身边，然后两手一伸，脑袋别开。

“给你。”

“嗯？鸡蛋？”

然而张若昀怎么也没想到，刘昊然只匆匆瞥了一眼，就直接把龙蛋认成了鸡蛋。鸡蛋？鸡蛋！？他费了好大劲才生出来的龙蛋，刚生下来时上面还挂着血丝的龙蛋，就这样变成了鸡蛋！？

“你才是鸡蛋！”他看刘昊然就是个混蛋！不识好歹！忘恩负义！大猪蹄子！

“唉？！”突然被蛋砸了一身的刘昊然不解地叫了出声，他惊奇地看着那些硬得跟石头一样的小东西，在见到白色外壳碎裂后露出的金光时才恍然大悟，连忙捡起抱在怀里然后追上张若昀。可追上之后刘昊然又觉得这事不太对劲。张若昀是公的呀，公龙怎么还会下蛋？

“滚开！”

但很快，张若昀暴躁的反应就让他顾不上那么多。刘昊然看着人微微有些发红的眼眶，像是被气的又像是被委屈的，心里一下就酸了，连忙愧疚地抱住人吻上他的眼角。可惜张若昀这会儿根本不想理刘昊然，他甚至被气出了龙族的本能，一张嘴就咬住了刘昊然的下巴。

已经许久没被咬过的刘昊然疼得倒吸一口气，差点下意识就想躲开。但他最终抑制了这股冲动，不躲也不闪，依然一手护着龙卵，一手抱着张若昀。然而还在生气的人并没有就此心软，他毫不留情地用牙齿狠狠地刺痛着刘昊然，一直到牙关发酸使不上劲了才终于作罢。

“你不要就还我！”张若昀又气又怒地伸手去抢刘昊然怀里的龙卵。他从来没有这么难受过，心脏就好像被人拧成了一团，脸和耳朵也火辣辣地疼着，像被人打了好几下。早知道刘昊然会是这个反应，他就是把这些蛋扔了也不会去找他！

“我要！我当然要！若昀我知道错了，都是我不好，你别哭。”刘昊然心疼极了地抱紧了张若昀道。

“我才没哭！”张若昀吸着鼻子愤怒道，只是哽咽的嗓音听着一点说服力都没有。

“对不起对不起，我保证绝对不会下次了，对不起。”刘昊然不断亲吻着张若昀的额头道歉。

“我好不容易才生出来的……”张若昀抓紧了刘昊然的衣服哽咽道。

“我知道——”

“你不知道！”张若昀恶狠狠地咬着刘昊然的锁骨反驳他。

“是是是，我不知道，你跟我说，我听着呢，我都听着呢。”刘昊然连忙轻抚着他的后颈安抚。然而张若昀已经哭得没了声，一个字都说不出来了。

刘昊然此刻简直后悔极了。他认识张若昀这么久还是第一次看到他这样大哭，这让他简直想狠狠地抽自己两个大嘴巴。

但好在，张若昀最后还是在他的安抚之下慢慢地平静了下来。刘昊然扶着他回到卧室，把怀里的龙卵放好后，拿来热毛巾轻敷他红肿的双眼。舒服了一些过后，张若昀才慢慢地抬眼去看刘昊然，那还明显带着不满的眼神刺得刘昊然心里难受，但他还是赔罪地朝他露出了温柔的笑容。

“对不起啊若昀，我真的知道错了。”刘昊然偷偷地握住张若昀冰凉的手拉了拉。

张若昀用鼻子哼了一声，抽回手不理他。

刘昊然知道这次没这么容易让他消气，所以也不逼他。只是温柔地轻吻着他的眼睛，再一点点顺着他的鼻梁落到他的嘴唇。起先张若昀还是很抗拒地抿着嘴唇不理他，但在刘昊然耐心又小心的轻蹭和舔弄下，他还是勉为其难地微微张开了嘴。刘昊然如愿进入了他的领地，却始终小心翼翼地轻舔轻吻，像是在对待一件极易破碎的珍宝，动作里写满了怜爱和珍惜。

在亲吻的进一步安抚下，张若昀才算真的慢慢开始消气。他任由刘昊然抱着他倒在床上，压在他身上，手指轻抚过他尤其敏感的肩胛骨，然后划过背脊，落至同样敏感的尾椎，再稍稍用力地在那里揉了一把。

张若昀没忍住呻吟了出声，下意识睁开眼看向身上的刘昊然。此时他的眼中已经没有了激烈的愤怒，虽还有一些埋怨，但总体来说算是消气了。于是刘昊然轻柔地在他唇上啄了一下，手掌反复抚弄他的椎骨，借着温和的快感来让他进一步放松。

“舒服吗？”刘昊然轻声问道。

张若昀别扭地没有理他，但轻颤的喉咙已经开始发出轻微的咕噜声。

刘昊然宠溺地笑了笑，又凑上前去亲了他一下。

“若昀，你是怎么生的蛋呀？”刘昊然好奇道。

“我怎么知道怎么生的，它就这么出来了。”张若昀喃喃着回道。

“那你有受伤吗？”刘昊然关心道。

“没受伤，就是流了点血。”张若昀回道。

刘昊然闻言皱了皱眉，显然不太放心。“若昀，要不我给你看看吧？”

“不用了吧，就是一点血丝。”张若昀真觉得没这个必要，但刘昊然很坚持。而他又说不过刘昊然，便唯有妥协。

得了允许的刘昊然立刻钻进被子里脱掉了张若昀的裤子。为了方便光线照进来，他暂时掀起了盖住张若昀下半身的被子。一下裸露的身体让怕冷的人本能地缩了一下，本就跟豆腐一样的皮肤好像显得更嫩了。

刘昊然看着这有些诱人的画面，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。但他发誓在这之前他真的没动什么歪心思，只是在看清张若昀的下体之后有些本能地开始心跳加速，视线飘移，想看又不敢看。

而磨蹭的后果就是理所当然地被抱怨。一直张着腿又累又冷的张若昀实在是等得有点不耐烦，见刘昊然半天都没动作便忍不住问道：“你看完了没有？”

“快了快了，你别着急。”刘昊然随口回道，但其实他早就看到了他要找的东西。在张若昀的雄性生殖器下方，有两片嫩白肉感的唇瓣，这显然是不该出现在他身上的雌性生殖器官，但刘昊然发现时也不太惊讶，毕竟先天的畸形发育总是会导致很多变故，一切都在可以理解的范围之内。而且实话实说，虽然这雌雄同体的发育是一种变态的现象，但在刘昊然眼里却有着独特的美感。

龙族天生无毛的皮肤细腻幼白，嫩得就跟豆腐一样。从未被使用过的阴茎泛着可爱的淡粉色，那藏在肉唇当中的阴蒂和阴穴更是如此。若是凑近了细闻，还能闻到淡淡的腺香。这是龙族特有的一种体香，具有催情的作用，发情时味道会特别浓郁，平常则轻易不会被察觉。

但味道淡不代表它就没作用，刘昊然不过是吸了几口，就已经感觉到身体内部开始慢慢地热了起来。同时某种冲动让他忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔粉嫩的阴穴。那陌生的刺激让张若昀本能地抖了一下，他下意识想逃开，却被刘昊然抓住了双腿。莫名的不安让他伸手推搡着刘昊然的脑袋，却反而引得人又舔了上来，而且这次还更加用力了。

“你、干嘛呀——”不解的张若昀被这陌生的酥麻弄得有些发软，对于未知的本能恐惧总让他想要逃。然而这时刘昊然却把舌头伸入了他的体内，突然上勾的舌尖蹭过了某处不知名的敏感带，瞬间激起的快感惹得他直接叫出了声。

“你、舔什么呀——里面没东西的、没有蛋了——”小腹一阵酸麻的张若昀忍不住踢了踢身下的床单，下意识并拢的双腿夹紧了刘昊然的脑袋，那被短发刺得发痒的触感让他不自觉地贴着人耳侧磨蹭起来。

“是没有蛋了，但有血的味道。乖，我就给你检查一下。”

“什么、啊——别、唔嗯——好奇怪、你别舔了——”一下变得更加深入的舌头不断地勾弄着体内的软肉，还专挑让人受不了的地方反复磨蹭。从来不知道自己身体内还有这么多敏感点的张若昀乱得整个人都傻了，彻底忍不住呻吟的他瘫软在床上，被架在了肩上的双腿内侧都已经被短发蹭得开始发热。

“你别舔了——唔、昊然、昊然——”这种感觉实在太奇怪了，张若昀一时分不清自己到底是喜欢还是不喜欢。慌乱之中他忍不住叫起了刘昊然的名字求饶，却没得到怜惜，而是招来了比舔弄更加刺激的吮吸和轻咬。虽然不疼，却也足够让张若昀瞪大了眼全身紧绷起来。从体内深处溢出的酸麻在顷刻之间袭遍了全身，仿佛通电一般的身体甚至能感受到电流窜过的强烈战栗。

实在是有点受不了的张若昀忍不住湿了眼眶，他无助地仰着头大口喘气，颤抖的身体用力地夹紧了腿间的脑袋。在刘昊然持续不断的挑弄下，堆积的快感终于冲破了承受的极限。张若昀失控地哑叫出声，突然高潮的身体汹涌地喷出了大量潮液，冲击着刘昊然的舌尖又溅射在他的下巴上。

至此终于回了一点神的刘昊然松开嘴放开张若昀，仿佛现在才意识到自己都做了些什么，但又好像早有预料一般十分地冷静。他重新拉好了被子盖住两人的身体，侧躺着亲吻张若昀的双唇，又把他抱进怀里安抚。

“……你刚刚到底在干嘛？”还没彻底回神的张若昀轻颤着问道，疑惑不解的神情竟看得刘昊然有一丝罪恶感。

“你不喜欢吗？”刘昊然不知道该怎么跟张若昀解释，只好转移了话题问道。

“我……不知道……”张若昀纠结地摇了摇头道，略微冰凉的鼻子蹭上了刘昊然的脖子。

刘昊然叹息着吻了吻他的发旋，不知为何只觉得自己罪恶感更重了。

****五** **

西大陆的冬天总是来得十分突然且凛冽。天生畏寒的张若昀最受不了这种天气，即使城堡里处处都点燃了热炉供暖，他还是觉得有一股无形的寒意时刻萦绕在内外。因此，每到冬季，取暖就成了他每天的日常状态。

而在众多取暖方法中，张若昀最喜欢的就是这两年才开始被允许的喝酒，其中最爱的就是窝在刘昊然的怀里喝温热的烈酒。因此他现在只要一到冬天就会进入微醺的状态，整个人都红扑扑的，体温比平时高一些，话虽然变少了但也变得坦率了，问什么就老实答什么的模样简直可爱到不行。所以这两年只要一入冬，刘昊然就一定和张若昀玩真心话的游戏，今年自然也不例外。

壁炉烧得火旺的卧室里，两个交缠的身影叠在舒适的躺椅上交换着带有酒味的湿吻。麦芽的醇香弥漫在两人唇舌之间，干烈的酒液被吞下的瞬间，从体内涌上的温暖让张若昀舒服地呻吟出声。

“不要衣服行吗？”过于迷恋温热的张若昀小声地请求着，略显冰凉的手贪恋地伸入刘昊然的睡袍，抚摸他紧实滚烫的胸膛。这种永远不会熄灭的温暖总是让他想亲近，在得到允许后他就迅速脱光了两人的衣服紧紧地抱住了刘昊然。

刘昊然把两人的睡袍丢在了地毯上，然后拉起柔软的毛毯盖在张若昀背上。没了阻隔的接触让微凉的身体一下被捂热了起来。紧贴着磨蹭的肢体之间，让人放松的酥麻渐渐带起了某种快感。舒服得开始打呼噜的张若昀发出了可爱的低吟，埋在刘昊然颈窝的脑袋仿佛撒娇一般不停地磨蹭亲吻他。

“不冷了吧？”刘昊然轻揉着张若昀的后颈问道。干热的手掌始终不停地上下抚摸着他的腰背温暖他的身体。

“不冷。”张若昀粘粘乎乎地回了一句，就好像舒服得快要睡着，但没一会儿又抬起头来，撅着肉嘟嘟的嘴巴朝刘昊然讨酒喝。

刘昊然宠溺地咬了咬他的下唇，拿起一旁泡在温水里的酒瓶仰头喝了一口，然后再亲上张若昀的双唇喂给他。贪酒的人喝得特别着急，随后还嫌不够地把舌头伸进他嘴里搜刮剩余的酒香。唇舌交缠间，某种隐秘的欲望勾起了阵阵酥麻的快感。被挑逗的刘昊然忍不住按着张若昀的后脑不断加深这个吻，在他下意识吞咽的时候顺势入侵他的领地攻城掠池。和张若昀单纯的舔吸不同，刘昊然的动作显然多了几分刻意的挑逗。上勾的舌尖磨蹭着不平的上颚，又故意舔弄他的舌根惹出一阵闷哼。他有时还会在接吻的时候用手指去揉弄张若昀的尾椎，用双重的刺激引出他好听的呻吟。

而每当他这么做，敏感的人就会不自觉地夹紧双腿在他身上磨蹭起来。自体内泌出的滑液因此带着刘昊然一阵微凉的湿润感，以前他总以为这些水都是从张若昀的阴茎里滴出来的，现在回想一下，也怪他没太仔细地感受过那一片滑腻的不同寻常。其实他早就该发现了，为什么每当自己的勃起不经意蹭过那一片的时候，张若昀总会发出好听的叫声，虽说龙族性本淫吧，但也不至于淫荡到这个地步，除非在那里隐藏了什么本不该出现的敏感点。

“哈……”一个过于缠绵的吻结束后，被无意识挑起了情欲的张若昀已经开始有点眼神迷离。他疑惑又专注地看着刘昊然，酥痒的下身紧压着刘昊然的阴茎来回摩擦。

刘昊然被他这番举动蹭得迅速勃起，发烫的手掌紧握着他的腰，下身忍不住用力地往上顶了一下。龟头一下擦过阴蒂的快感让张若昀叫了出声，他本来应该立刻躲开的，却被后续的连续摩擦带出了一阵无法逃离的渴望，让他反而更加用力地动作起来。

摩擦激起的水声惹得刘昊然呼吸紧促，怀里人纯真却放荡的模样更是勾得他下身硬痛。有些东西张若昀不懂不代表刘昊然也不懂。其实早在张若昀第一次产卵的时候他就意识到了，张若昀的身体已经发育到了性初熟的阶段。在此阶段的龙族一旦有过性启蒙行为，被激发的天性就会让他们逐渐对性快感贪恋起来，即使将来没有真正的发情期，他们在性成熟之后也会出现定期的类发情状态。

对于龙族抚养来说，这种情况的出现是大忌。可刘昊然从来没在乎过。因为他希望张若昀不要活得有那么多拘束，天性如何便如何，反正他在这里几乎与世隔绝，不必担心遭受伤害。但近几年来，刘昊然慢慢意识到自己的想法开始发生了改变。每当他看到张若昀朝他撒娇对他笑，尤其在自己抱着他亲吻爱抚的时候，他的脑海里总会出现一些不可描述甚至不敢暴露的想法。但起初都只是一些模糊的轮廓和念头，直到上次口交的意外发生。

于是最近一段时间里，刘昊然在思考他和张若昀之间的关系该如何处理时，脑海里都会不由自主地出现一些禁忌的画面。即使他明知道人族与龙族是两个完全不同的种族，按常理来说他们根本不可以在一起。但他依然控制不住自己的念想。

他喜欢张若昀，从小就喜欢，而且不管是龙形态下的他，还是人形态下的他，他都那么喜欢，喜欢到想要一辈子把张若昀留在自己身边。而且他是真的想抱张若昀，不管是哪个形态下的他，不管是普通的拥抱还是与性有关的拥抱，只要是他，他都想要。

然而这些事情他根本没法跟别人说，就连对张若昀都很难开口。因为他不知道该如何向张若昀解释，同时他又害怕自己会得到他恐惧的那个答案。可如今看着趴在他身上呻吟不断的张若昀，他实在是无法再逃避下去，他想知道答案，他想知道张若昀的答案。

“若昀，你喜欢我吗？”同样的问题，在十岁那年他们就已经讨论过。然而那次直到最后，张若昀也没能给出肯定的答案。如今，七年过去了，刘昊然已经把该改的全改了，他希望他能得到一个肯定的回复。

“嗯……这个问题我不是答过了吗？”然而喝得醉醺醺的人并不能立刻反应过来。

“以前的不算了，我想听你现在的答案。”

张若昀眨了眨眼睛，沉默地盯着刘昊然看了好一阵子，略带疑惑的眼神一度让刘昊然紧张得手心冒汗，然而就在他快绷不住的时候，张若昀突然笑了。

“喜欢啊。”

刘昊然惊喜地瞪大了眼睛，过于激动的双手甚至抓得张若昀有些疼。

“你这样我就不喜欢了啊。”吃疼的人皱起了一张脸道，刘昊然连忙松开手改为抱住他，有些难掩冲动地用力吻住了他的唇。

喝醉了的人永远温顺且乖巧，对于自己的欲望和喜好总是无条件地服从，因此身上总洋溢着一种单纯却又淫荡的性感。刘昊然最无法抵挡的，就是这样纯而欲的张若昀。在他们心意没有互通之前，他就已经有些控制不住自己，更可况是心意互通以后。

干热的手掌不断摩挲着张若昀光滑的背部，故意在肩胛和尾椎处徘徊的揉弄惹得人不由自主地战栗起来。下意识想要闪躲的张若昀只好抱紧了刘昊然让他身上蹭，湿润的下体因此擦过了不平的冠部。一瞬激烈的快感让他又叫了出声，敏感的阴穴紧跟着溢出了一小股清液，落在刘昊然的阴茎上冰得他有些发抖。

但渴望着什么的人依然不断地挺腰顶弄着红肿的阴蒂。他故意用自己敏感的头部去碾磨勾蹭那小巧的肉粒，同时紧抓着张若昀的腰不让他逃离。一边用亲吻安抚他慌张的情绪，一边持续用力地操弄他的阴蒂。直到那似曾相识的快感再度冲破他的承受极限，带着过电般的激烈冲击让他抽搐着泄了出来。

浑身发烫的张若昀有些神智不清地哑叫呻吟着，从未有过的高热体温让他一下被烘得有点迷迷糊糊。然而这种飘飘然的感觉他并不讨厌，皮肤接触到冰凉的空气时激起的寒战甚至让他觉得有些迷恋。刘昊然浅笑着拨开他额前有些润湿的碎发，兴奋跳动着的阴茎不自觉抵上了张若昀瑟缩的阴穴，仿佛在做着什么准备一样浅浅地往里戳刺着。

“若昀，现在你知道答案了吗？我刚做的你喜欢吗？”刘昊然就像在刻意蛊惑一般贴着张若昀的耳侧低问。被他的浅插惹得又痒又麻的人呜咽着点头应答，翕张的穴口甚至无意识地开始吞入刘昊然的阴茎，只是因为感觉有些吃不下而不敢有大动作。

“那若昀，我教你一个新的取暖方法好吗？”刘昊然轻咬着张若昀的耳垂道，同时双手抓着他的肉臀往自己的胯下按。粗挺的阴茎于是慢慢地撑开了狭窄的穴口，那渐渐清晰起来的痛感让张若昀抗拒地想要逃，然而他的身体却被紧抓着动弹不得。

“疼、不要、你别进来——”怕得全身紧绷的人让刘昊然的动作变得越发艰难，紧缩的阴道夹得他下身一阵抽痛，眼看缓慢进入已经变得不可取，无奈他就只能狠心直插到底。瞬间感觉被撕成两半的人痛得近乎尖叫出声，锋利的指甲嵌入刘昊然的身体直接挖出了带血的伤口。同样痛得脸色煞白的人不断喘着粗气调整，他一边努力爱抚张若昀的敏感带一边开始缓慢的抽插，借着逐渐升起的快感让他尽可能放松下来。

身体被撑开摩擦的奇怪感觉让张若昀疑惑地有些不知所措，刘昊然那远比他体温要高的肉茎就想要把从里面开始融化一样越来越用力地捣弄着他的子宫。然而相比起疼痛，却是一酸酸麻麻的感觉不断地在体内涌起，伴随着敏感带被用力摩擦时的酥痒舒爽，没一会儿就让他有些忍不住地开始呻吟出声。越来越丰沛的汁液缓解了肉体摩擦带来的干痛，甚至随着激烈的抽插而激荡出一种新的快乐感觉。感觉自己好像真的从里面热起来的张若昀越发迷糊地呻吟着，音量甚至随着刘昊然越发有力的挺动而变得越来越大。

总算慢慢进入状态的两人都不约而同地抱紧了对方索取亲吻。刘昊然单手稳着张若昀的腰，扣住他的后颈把人抱紧在身上，温热吻自他的嘴唇一路下滑至颈间，舌头带着牙齿用力地留下了几个深色的印记。敏感的人期间不断发出着好听的呻吟声，伸长的脖子毫无保留地向他展露着自己的致命弱点，即使在喉结被咬住狠狠地研磨的时候只是本能地收紧了身体。如此的绝对信任让刘昊然感到了过于满溢的幸福感，他甚至忍不住感到一阵烫痛，全身的肌肉都像炸开了火花一样剧烈颤抖着。

“若昀，我好爱你啊。”

“什、什么？”从来没听说过这个词的张若昀一时有点发懵。

“没什么。”刘昊然笑着摇了摇头，他不知道该怎么去和张若昀解释甚至教会他爱这种感情，这太复杂了，连他自己都没能理清楚。但就算张若昀这辈子都不明白也没关系，因为只要他知道自己爱他就够了。

“你今天、好奇怪——”张若昀实在是搞不懂刘昊然了，人类的思维太过复杂，还是他们龙族的简单。

“那你还喜欢我吗？”

“不喜欢，我还让你抱我吗，你、你是不是傻——”

刘昊然被张若昀骂得失笑，心头一热就咬住他的唇又吻了上去。

两人在缠绵着在躺椅上翻了个身，上下对调的姿势让张若昀被刘昊然折起双腿压在了身下。陡然加速的挺动让敏感的人一下浪叫出声，被操红的嫩穴在激烈的操干中溢出了发白的泡沫，颤抖的穴肉层层叠叠地裹夹吮吸着体内的粗长。长着柔软逆鳞的敏感带不断刮蹭着不平的阴茎，让刘昊然的每一次抽插都爽得仿佛浑身过电。

濒临高潮的两人都在快感的堆积中渐渐失去了对身体的控制。进入冲刺的刘昊然抓紧了张若昀的膝窝发狠般操干着痉挛的软穴，酸麻的宫口因他的快速顶弄失守地喷出大量淫液。爽得几乎失声的张若昀全身僵直着颤抖不停，几处同时泄出的快感让他眼前一片发白地久久无法无法回神。直到滚烫的精液射入微凉的宫腔，他才呜咽着抓紧了身下的椅垫恢复了视线。

欲望释放过后满足的刘昊然抱着张若昀偎在躺椅上享受高潮的余韵。两人盖着柔软的毛毯，映着壁炉燃燃的火光，抱着温热的瓶子有一口没一口地交换着麦芽酒的醇香。浓重的夜色在一片静谧之中慢慢地深了，渐渐睡下的山谷给两人也带来了温暖的困意。刘昊然于是用毯子裹紧了两人的身体，就着这缠绵的姿势缓缓入梦。

****六** **

漫长的冬季过去之后，西大陆便迎来了和煦温暖的春天。在家里闷了好几个月的张若昀迫不及待地拉着刘昊然来到山谷里玩乐。如今已经接近成年的他回到龙形后要比刘昊然还高上一个头，然而爱捉弄他的性子还是和以前一样，时不时地就要把他推下小坡或是扔进水里。但每次只要看到张若昀开心地捧着肚子大笑的模样，刘昊然就一点都气不起来。

不过今天当他从微凉的水里冒出头来时，张若昀的样子却和平时不太一样。趴在地上不断扒土的龙呜呜呜地叫个不停，一看到刘昊然上岸之后就直接飞扑将他压倒在地。以往总嫌弃他浑身湿淋淋冷冰冰不愿靠近的张若昀这会儿倒是十分亲昵地对他又蹭又舔。这突如其来的转变让刘昊然一头雾水又有些莫名紧张地坐起身来，他担心张若昀可能是误吃了什么不能吃的毒草。但他刚一动，就感觉到一个硬邦邦的东西顶住了他的小腹。刘昊然微微一愣，又低头一看，这才明白到底发生了什么。

“很难受？”刘昊然抚摸着张若昀的脑袋问，这时才后知后觉地发现他的体温比平时要高一些。

“嗷呜……”张若昀可怜巴巴地不断用鼻子拱着刘昊然的脖子，从鳞片里露出来深粉色阴茎不自觉地贴上他的身体开始磨蹭。

刘昊然温柔地爱抚着他的后颈，另一只手握住了他的肉茎开始套弄起来。一下舒服许多的张若昀忍不住压紧了刘昊然，腰部带动着阴茎在他的手中抽插挺动，因快感而无力地身体干脆完全趴在了他的身上。刘昊然轻笑着捏了捏他的后颈，一边加快着手上的速度，一边试着去摸他的翼根。敏感带一下被抓住的龙本能地扇了一下翅膀，然而没一会就又乖乖地安分下来任由刘昊然挑逗，只是止不住的战栗让他不自觉地收起牙齿咬上了刘昊然的肩膀。

眼看着身上的龙抖得越来越厉害，刘昊然便也加大了手上的动作，相互配合着一下将张若昀送上了高潮。伴随着一声低哑的呜咽，大股微凉的龙精喷在了刘昊然的身上，同时一小股不太明显的清液从他下方的肉缝里溅了出来。浓郁的腺香一下子将刘昊然整个包围了起来，粘人的张若昀不停地磨蹭着他的身体仿佛要用这味道将他标记起来。刘昊然纵容着他可爱的行为，双手捧着他的脑袋抬头碰了碰他的嘴巴。

“回去吧好吗？先洗个澡，我再看看你到底怎么了。”刘昊然轻挠着张若昀的下巴问道，见他点点头同意后便带着他回到了庄园里。

回去后重新化成了人形的张若昀浑身都泛着一层绯红，湿漉漉的眼睛几乎无法聚焦视线。当他被带着坐进浴缸的时候，瞬间脱力的身体差点直接滑到水底，好在刘昊然及时抱起了带到自己身上。然而有了依靠之后张若昀就变得越发的无力酥软，仿佛没骨头一样挂在了刘昊然的身上。心疼的刘昊然温柔地摸了摸张若昀发红的脸，担心他可能会晕过去所以只泡了一会儿就把人从水里捞出来抱回到床上。

然而尽管身体已经变得热热的了，张若昀还是习惯性地往刘昊然怀里蹭。洗过澡后更加清晰的腺香不断地钻进刘昊然的鼻子里勾惹着他的欲望，脑子渐渐也跟着迷糊起来的人于是闭上眼吻住了张若昀的唇。情动的两人躲在被子里缠绵地勾弄对方的身体，结合的满足感带起了一阵暧昧而温暖的喘息呻吟。因发情而反应有些激烈的张若昀红着眼睛溢出了眼泪，湿软的肉穴紧绞着硬热的阴茎浇灌着大量微凉的潮液。被激得浑身打颤的刘昊然又怜又爱地抱紧了张若昀，跳动的粗长缓慢而又坚挺地捣弄着痉挛的穴道，把高潮中的人操得哽咽不停，几乎连叫都叫不出声。

漫长的情热在黏腻的缱绻中一直持续到深夜。被射满了一肚子精液的张若昀内外都沾染着刘昊然的气息，而同样被潮液溅了一身的刘昊然也浑身都是张若昀腺香的味道。餍足的两人相拥着厮磨，在温暖的舒适中安宁地睡了过去。

春末过去之后刘昊然便迎来了成年的日子，正式接任了家主之位的他，也终于接管了家里的生意事业。刘昊然把山下那间本来已经打算闭门的展卖馆翻修了一遍，又撤下了那些蒙尘的展品，换上了新得的精致展品。焕然一新的面貌吸引了大批顾客的光顾，然而不少人进店之后都发现了一件奇怪的事情，展卖的商品并没有标上价格。疑惑的顾客只好找到了柜台前的刘昊然询问，却没想他笑着比了比身边一个正在吃面的黑衣小哥，示意大家去问他。众人满脑子问号，就连正在吃面的小哥也眨了眨眼睛一头雾水地看着刘昊然。

“怎么了？发生什么事了？”张若昀努力地吞下嘴里的面条后问道。

“他们想买店里的东西，想知道我们卖多少钱。”刘昊然笑着捡起张若昀嘴边的一小块面碎，又替他擦了擦脸。

“这我怎么知道？这不是你的店吗？”张若昀一脸懵逼道。

“店是我的没错，但东西是你的呀。”刘昊然宠溺地捏了捏张若昀的鼻子，“你说卖多少就多少。”

“啊？”张若昀看了一眼刘昊然，又看了一眼柜台前的陌生人，“可是我不知道该卖多少啊。”

“没关系，你看心情来就好，随便说。”

“等等！老板你这也太随便了吧！”客人惊道。

“啧，爱买买不买滚！”刘昊然没好气地回道。

“这……行吧，小哥你先说吧，那架子上的白色龙卵你卖多少？”客人无奈道。

张若昀闻言看向不远处的展架，想了想，转头问刘昊然：“我这碗面值多少钱？”

“嗯……大概百分之一个金币吧。”刘昊然回道。

“这么便宜啊。”张若昀有些意外，但其实他真的没有金钱的概念，他根本不知道一个金币能买多少东西，他只是单纯觉得百分之一听起来很少而已。

“那就……卖一百个金币吧。”张若昀粗略地在脑子里算了算后随口道。

“全部吗？”客人有些激动道。

“你傻啊！当然是一个了！”张若昀仿佛看傻子一样嫌弃道。

“一百一个！？”客人惊道，“这也太贵了吧，五十行不行？”

“很贵吗？”张若昀不确定地朝刘昊然问道。

“有点吧，但也不是不能接受。”反正让我掏我肯定愿意。刘昊然在心里想道。

“行吧，那就五十吧。”张若昀妥协道。

“全要了能打折吗？”客人又问。

“打折是什么？”张若昀听不懂道，“你想被我打吗？”

“噗——若昀，打折就是问你能不能便宜一点。”刘昊然憋笑着解释道。

张若昀闻言皱眉，十分不悦道：“怎么还要便宜啊，不是你自己说的五十吗？”

“这……”好像是这个理没错，可是……客人觉得自己一阵憋屈，却又无从反驳。

“哎你到底买不买，不买就算了，别打扰我吃面。”张若昀不耐烦道。他现在虽然能和陌生人交流，但骨子里还是很不喜欢这种行为。

“买，当然买，那个架子上的我都要了。”客人闻言急急忙忙道，生怕这黑衣小哥一个不高兴真不卖了。

“收钱的事找他。”张若昀挥了挥手示意客人去找刘昊然，埋头继续吃起了他的面。可是还没吃两口呢，就又有人来找他问价钱。

“小哥，那个，柜子上的那几个金雕怎么卖呀？”

“啊？”张若昀皱着眉朝那人指的方向看了一眼，只见有几个蛋形的镂空金雕整整齐齐地摆在了柜子上，体积还挺大的，一看就不是他的蛋。

“五十吧五十。”张若昀不耐烦地摆了摆手，又伸长了脖子对着店里的人道，“今天店里的都卖五十啊！别再来问我了！”

正在结账的客人被张若昀的发言吓了一跳，忍不住朝刘昊然道：“老板，你这请来的看店小哥脾气挺大啊。”

却没想到刘昊然只是宠溺一笑，柔声道：“他不是看店小哥。他是我老婆。”

“啊？”客人惊得手一抖，差点把金币撒一地。

“你不懂的了。”刘昊然腼腆而又幸福地笑了笑，说话间还忍不住转头看向吃面吃得正香的张若昀，好一会儿了才想起客人还在，连忙回头朝他抱歉一笑。

“请在这里把地址写一下，三天之内货会送到你家里，到时候结尾款就行。如果没有其他需要，就在这里签名然后交定金吧。”

客人按照提示把单子写好后连同定金一起交给了刘昊然，在等待核帐的过程中他下意识地看了一眼刘昊然身后可能是通往仓库的小道，一时忍不住好奇道：“对了老板，你还有什么别的藏品没摆出来吗？就是那种更值钱的，更稀罕的？”

“有倒是有……”然而刘昊然只是对客人再次抱歉一笑，“但都是非卖品，不好意思哈。”

“那能让我看一眼吗？”但客人依旧好奇道。

刘昊然实在是不好意思地说了句抱歉，希望客人能够理解他。“其实最稀罕的你已经看到了。剩下的那些对你来说其实和店里的商品都没有什么区别，只是它们对我来说有特殊意义而已。”

客人明白地点点头，举着帽子对刘昊然微微鞠躬致歉。“是我冒昧打扰了，请老板不要放在心上。”

刘昊然感谢地笑了笑，从柜台后出来亲自把客人送到了店门口。“谢谢你的理解，请慢走，欢迎下次光临。”

客人朝刘昊然点头示意，随后戴上帽子准备离开。然而就在他即将坐上马车的时候，他忽然想起了刘昊然说的一句话。

最稀罕的藏品他已经看到了？

顿时有些疑惑的客人回头看向店内。

可是店里并没有什么特殊的——嗯？

柜台后缓缓亲上的两人一下吸引了客人的目光，然而他不得不承认，这一刻洋溢在两人之间的温柔和缠绵，确实是夫妻之间的氛围。只是看着相拥的他们，客人还是觉得有哪里不太对，直到他发现张若昀的肚子鼓起了一个如同怀孕的弧度。客人忽然被这一幕吓了一跳，连忙收回视线坐上车。

然而上车之后，他又情不自禁地回忆着刚才见到的一幕，甚至无意识地自己添加了许多小细节。紧接着他脑海里忽然回响起刘昊然之前说过的那些话。

“东西是你的。”

“其实最稀罕的你已经看到了。”

“他是我老婆。”

不知为何总觉得这三句话很蹊跷的客人忍不住在脑海里串联着各种故事，直到某个让人震惊的猜想一下击中了他。难道！？客人忽然浑身寒颤，他连忙叫停了车夫独自狂奔回展卖店。

玻璃大门被客人用力推开的时候，被撞响的风铃声吓得店里瞬间寂静，然而作为店主的刘昊然却只是伫立在柜台后安静看他。

刘昊然的表情很冷静，像是对客人的去而复返早有预料。然后他轻视轻勾起嘴角，带着提示、警告和一点点的得意。微微眯起的双眼在微笑却也充满了冰冷的压迫。他朝客人比了个噤声的动作。

“嘘——”

客人忽然浑身一怔，像是突然从梦中惊醒。他感觉自己出了一身的虚汗，在众目睽睽之下仿佛一个撞邪的疯人。

可他还是忍不住想，那个黑衣小哥呢，他被藏起来了吗？

完。


End file.
